


It Took 100

by Megabucks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluffy, Friendship, Humor, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Micro, Romance, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks
Summary: (AU) This is the story of how Emma met Regina, the pair inevitably falling in love. Each chapter is meant to be teeny tiny and shows a particular instance from each day starting with the initial meeting. Therefore, one hundred daily snippets will take one hundred chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Originally posted this on Wattpad a couple years back (stopped at Day 23). Decided to rework it and make it an SQ fic. Oh and finish the thing ;-)

**Day 1-- Hottie Meets Lebanese**

****

"Awesomesauce! You're still open!" Wearing a grin so broad it might make the Joker jealous, she stumbled into the establishment spotting no one except the hottie seated behind a small table. It appeared she had been drawing considering the tablet positioned before her and a pencil between her fingers. "Hi there." Adding a wave she waited until the seated woman waved back with her free hand. "What's your name, Hottie McHotterson?" A low chuckle reached her ears.

"It certainly isn't Hottie McHotterson." She placed the pencil atop the tablet. "My name is Regina."

Tongue tucked against the inside of her left cheek causing it to bulge, the standing woman swayed from side to side. “Re...gi...na.” Her head bobbed several times. “Like it. I approve.”

The seated woman stared at her while an eyebrow shifted upward. “O...kay. Thank you. I’m glad you do.” 

Asked her own name she promptly hiccupped then somehow finding that funny laughed. "Emmaline." She adopted the face of someone sucking a lemon. "Never ever ever cared for it so everybody calls me Emma." Continuing to sway she pointed toward Regina. "You may call me Emma. Hey," she headed toward a wall filled with framed photographs of up close shots, "like these. Any yours?"

Regina nodded. "I have two co-workers so some are theirs."

Spending a few more moments studying the photographs focused on certain body parts that had been tattooed either by Regina or one of her co-workers, Emma shuffled over to her and indicated the upper portion of her left arm. "If you'd please, Hottie, I'd like to get a tribal band thingy with a rainbow colored theme 'cause I'm a lebanese."

Sitting back in her chair, Regina regarded her with much amusement. "You mean you're a lesbian?"

Emma blinked in slow motion. "Why you repeatin' me?"

"Uh...sorry."

"No biggie." Waving a hand she smiled. "Jus' freestyle, 'kay? I trust you, Hottie."

"While I appreciate your trusting me, I'm unable to do your tattoo tonight."

"Why?" Emma asked, making why sound like it contained three syllables.

"Because you're inebriated and I have a strict policy against working on any--shit!" Grimacing, Regina looked toward the sudden mess left on her tablet and the front of her shirt, already dripping to her pants. The unpleasant scent reaching her nose she hoped she could tamp down the urge to add to the mess.

"Uh oh," Emma softly began. "Hottie McHotterson don't look so hot anymore..."

Regina rarely lost her temper, but in that second a glare reached her face. "No kidding?"

 


	2. Day 2 -- Don't Wanna

Walking into the living room Regina shook her head when she spotted her roommate using her longtime well-stuffed friend's paw to caress the snoring blonde's cheek. "David, whatever you're doing please leave Bearington out of it. He doesn't believe in assaulting sleeping women."

"Oh? Does he prefer them to be awake before the assault begins?" The spacious apartment having an open floor plan David noticed her smirk from where she stood in the kitchen. Standing up he dropped her bear on the recliner on his way toward the kitchen while making a big deal out of sniffing the air. "All I smell is coffee. Were you able to clean up your new pal's gift?"

Having just poured coffee into a travel mug Regina took possession of his smirk. "She's not my pal and yes." Soon after she received her 'gift' Regina locked up the tattoo studio while Emma used the restroom. When she checked on her to her chagrin the drunken would-be customer was fast asleep, a cheek using the toilet seat for a pillow. Thankfully, David was in the apartment they shared upstairs, so after only having to beg him twice he carried Emma to the second level. Getting her unexpected guest settled on the couch Regina jumped into the shower and scrubbed her skin to a bright pink using three times the body wash she usually did.

Leaning against the stove David gently blew the surface of a mug filled with coffee while gazing toward his roommate of the last four years and best friend the last eighteen. "You really don't think she's hot?"

Regina glanced toward the reposed, shapely body on their couch and nodded. "She's hot."

"But you don't wanna..."

She rolled her eyes. "David, you more than anyone should understand I don't wanna. Besides," exchanging her travel mug for four pieces of wheat bread, she dropped them in the toaster slots, "Emma's probably just some typical blonde party girl. Ain't nobody got time for that."

"Oh, is that what I am?" She waited until two sets of shocked eyes were upon her to continue, sleepy face filled with thoughtfulness. "Huh. After so many years of trying to figure myself out Hottie McHotterson lays it out there so easily. At twenty-nine years of age I'm just a typical blonde party girl. Thanks. I appreciate the assessment."

"Emma, I--"

"No worries." Despite the casualness with which she spoke those two words Emma couldn't conceal a hurt expression. "You don't know me and I don't know you. Probably best if we leave it at that. Thanks for the couch." Returning to the living room she snatched her purse from the coffee table, headed toward the front door and walked out.

David emitted a low whistle. "Probably good you don't wanna 'cause at this point I don't think she'd let you anyway." He groaned the moment a tight fist connected with his shoulder.


	3. Day 3 -- It's a Date

"You really want to be my friend?"

The needle within the tattoo gun about an inch away from the skin of her current customer's lower back Regina looked up. There she was all fresh-faced and sober. Since she hadn't gone through the woman's purse hunting for information and only had her first name to assist, it took Regina the better part of an hour to find her on Facebook. She spent another fifteen minutes deciding whether to send a friend request or leave it be. That was Sunday morning and with half the week over she figured she would never hear from Emma again.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't--"

"Are you gay?"

She blinked. What did her sexual orientation have to do with apologizing? However, Regina chose to answer. "Uh, yes. Why?"

"Attend a wedding with me?"

"Huh?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Reggie," the customer who lay on her stomach interjected herself into their conversation, "she's asking you out on a date. Just say yes." Upper body raised, she looked over her shoulder, appreciative eyes scanning Emma's length. " _ Please _ say yes. I'm straight and I'd say yes to her." She sent Emma a smile and promptly received one in return along with a wink.

"Wise customer you have there, Hottie. What do you say? I'll forgive you if you'll go to that wedding with me. As a bonus I'd like it if you'd pretend we've been seeing each other for a while."

"When is this wedding?"

"Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

She nodded. "Yep. You busy?"

"No." Shit. She would probably have to go shopping for something nice to wear. Regina supposed she could call her sister for help. Zelena would love to drag her around the mall all day.  _ I hate clothes shopping _ . 

"So are you coming?"

The snickering wise customer interjected again. "That's what she said." Emma laughed while Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm com--I'll be your date."

Emma's resulting beam should have brightened the entire building. "Then all is forgiven. I'll let you get back to work." She pointed toward the tattoo gun held by a hand covered with a purple disposable glove. "We can talk about the details on Facebook later." Her next wink was directed at Regina. "See you later, Hottie." Bidding them both a good day she headed out.


	4. Day 4 -- Yes to the Dress

Seated on the end of her bed Regina miserably stared at the dress resting on a hanger, which was attached to the hook on her bedroom door. She didn't care what her sister said, how much she glowed and oohed and aahed over the damn thing that took them three and a half hours of shopping to purchase. She would look like a hooker tomorrow. A high class hooker, but a hooker all the same. It was too tight and too short. Her sister disagreed as did the employee at Macy's. Her sister was nuts and the employee most likely worked on commission. Therefore, their opinions could not be trusted.

Regina pondered placing the dress deep inside her closet and just wearing her best pants suit when the ringing cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Just a foot away she snatched it up, checked who was calling, answered and pressed it to her ear. "Hello." Right on cue her caller began singing (which she wasn't too skilled at) and Regina laughed, forgetting she was upset about the dress. "Adele, how did you get my number?" A cute chuckle caused her to smile.

"How are you, Hottie?"

She remembered the dress. "Zelena--who is my eldest sister--made me buy this dress for your cousin's wedding and I'm having second thoughts."

"Let me see it."

"If I wear it you'll see it tomorrow."

"No, let me see it  _ now _ ."

"How?"

"Damn, which one of us is the blonde?" Emma teasingly inquired. She then proceeded to speak slowly as though Regina were a confused toddler. "Your phone should have a camera app, honey. What I want you to do is select that camera app, aim the phone until you can see the dress on the screen and snap a picture. Now comes the difficult part--send it to  _ my  _ phone."

"Smartass."

Taking no offense to that Emma laughed. "Will you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on."

Less than a minute later Emma viewed the hanging dress, a smile curving her lips. "Oh, Regina, it's beautiful. I can't wait to see you in it."

"I don't think I'm wearing it."

She pouted although Regina couldn't see it. Unless she were to snap a picture. "Please wear it? If you don't my heart will be broken."

"And I should care about that why?"

She laughed again. "You're such a meanie. Don't know why I like you."


	5. Day 5 -- Put a Ring On It

The band beginning to play  _ Isn't It Romantic _ , which was one of her all time favorite love songs, Emma approached her date who had been superbly charismatic today in that gorgeous blue dress. Emma could tell her family approved and they never liked her choice in women. She thought Regina's reveal that she was a tattoo artist would deduct points from her possible girlfriend score, but to her surprise her parents seemed fascinated by her occupation rather than turned off. Her mom even joked she might stop by the studio one day for a little butterfly tattoo.

"Regina, might I have this dance?" Though they had danced earlier this would be their first slow number together and Emma admitted to herself she was looking forward to wrapping her arms around her beautiful and charismatic date.

Third glass of champagne halfway to her lips Regina smiled. "Of course." Sip withheld, she placed the flute on the table and stood up offering Emma her hand. Fingers linked, they headed toward the crowded dance floor that had been built near a manmade lake. This was the nicest wedding Regina had ever attended. She would hate to be the one responsible for the bill as she estimated it cost at least a hundred grand.

Hands settled on Emma's waist she smiled as her date's arms circled her neck. "Thank you for the invite. I've had fun."

"Not over yet." A grin emerged. "She's going to toss the bouquet soon."

Eyes wide, Regina shook her head. "No thanks. I'll sit that out. Don't think I'll ever tie the knot."

Emma appeared genuinely sad to learn that. "Why? Are you a confirmed bachelorette? Not into love?"

"No, I love love and I'm pro romance. I just," she shrugged, "don't think getting married will ever happen for me."

"Hmm," Emma thoughtfully gazed at her, "I'm making a prediction right now that you're wrong. So very wrong. In fact, I'd wager a thousand bucks!"

Pressing her cheek to Emma's she softly smiled. Eyes shutting, she enjoyed the lovely song along with the softness and warmth of the woman dancing so very close. "That's one bet I hope I lose."


	6. Day 6 -- Dude, Where's My Bear?

She thought the constant glare might intimidate him, but thus far it hadn't worked. He insisted on sticking to his story that he didn't have any idea what happened to her oldest friend. Regina told him that she believed him, but she didn't truly believe him. David had to be guilty, because there wasn't any way Bearington could have left on his own. She hadn't done anything with him, therefore, her roommate was guilty as sin, the lying son of a bi--

"Reg!" David laboriously worked throughout the week and looked forward to his weekends. Today he planned on kicking back with some snacks, a pack of bottled beer and his video games, yet Regina seemed determined to ruin his Sunday. Wireless controller tossed on the empty cushion to his left he turned toward his right to face the stubborn woman. "I...did...not...take...Bearington. I...do...not...know...where...he...is. Haven't seen his little furry behind since yesterday."

"What time?"

"Time?" David incredulously stared. "Are you freakin' kidding me, Reg? I don't keep track enough of your teddy bear to remember the precise time when I last saw him. Best I can tell you is before you left for that wedding." He thought about asking her what kind of 'mother' was she that she hadn't noticed Bearington was MIA until that morning, but she was already pissed off enough.

The wedding. Emma. She picked her up yesterday and because she hadn't been ready yet, Regina left her alone in the living room--with Bearington. But why would she have taken him? She gasped. Maybe Emma was a kleptomaniac! Phone pulled from her pocket she dialed her number. Three rings later Emma's sweet voice filled her ear. "Hey, Emma, it's Regina."

"Hi, Hottie." Even without video her smile was visible. "What's up?"

"I'm probably going to sound insane for asking this since I'm a grown woman--at least I'm supposed to be, but by any chance have you seen my teddy bear?"

"Bearington?"

A pleased smile reached her lips because Emma recalled his name.  _ Maybe I should be safely locked away with a straight jacket on _ . "Yes. David and I haven't seen him today and I'm wondering where he could be. Inanimate objects don't leave on their own."

"That's true. Are you sure you've checked everywhere he could logically be?"

"Yes. Even illogical places like the freezer." Regina sighed. That bear was very important to her because her grandma, who passed away two years ago gave it to her for her eighth birthday. When her birthday rolled around again in April she'll have had Bearington twenty-five years.

If she could locate his whereabouts.

"Just relax," Emma started in a soothing tone, "I'm sure he'll show up. He has to be there somewhere."

"You're right." While David cut off the head of some bad guy on the flat screen she looked around the room as though Bearington would walk in at any second. "I'll keep looking. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, babe. Been busy. Had a few patients to see today."

"On a Sunday?"

"A doll doctor's work is never done," Emma dramatically stated, glad when it earned her a laugh. Hers could be viewed as a peculiar occupation, but despite any stares she might receive upon answering what she did for a living she adored it. Her favorite part was bringing a smile to a child's face when they were reunited with a repaired friend.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work, Doc."

"Let me know when you find Bearington, okay?"

"Will do."


	7. Day 7 — The Makeover

Having texted her that morning to inquire if they could have dinner together after work, Emma came by with Chinese takeout. Benevolent enough to have thought to bring enough to share with David, she had to admit (at least to herself) that she was thrilled he wouldn't be joining them since he had other plans.

Music playing in the background, they had fun passing the cartons back and forth while Regina tried teaching Emma to use the chopsticks. Eventually she gave up and grabbed the nearest fork. They had burned through half a dozen topics by the time they finished eating. Eyes shifting toward the fortune cookies, Emma asked her if she liked them.

Regina shrugged as she sat back in her seat, belt feeling snug around her waist. Perhaps she had eaten far too much sweet 'n' sour pork, chow mein and one (or three) too many egg rolls, but everything was so worth it. "I could take 'em or leave 'em."

Selecting the fortune cookie on the left, Emma pushed it across the table. "Take that one." Encouraged to open hers first, she did so. Tiny slip of paper held up, Emma read aloud. "A breathtaking woman with the most gorgeous and soulful brown eyes will lock lips with you soon."

"Oh really?" An eyebrow raised, Regina tossed her fortune cookie from hand to hand, the plastic covering it making a crinkling noise. "Those little cookies aren't usually that detailed. Surprised it didn't say my name."

" _ Your _ name. You just assume it's talking about you?" Expression amused, Emma broke off a small piece and tossed it into her mouth. "Conceited aren't we?" She successfully ducked when a packaged cookie sailed toward her forehead. Tongue clucking, Emma shook her head and leaned over to retrieve it from the floor. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Fortune cookie slapped against her palm Regina was instructed to open it.

Not realizing she smiled from ear to ear, she removed the plastic, broke the tan cookie in half and pulled out the paper printed fortune. Brow knit, Regina first read it to herself then aloud. "Pleasure awaits you in the bedroom. Go there now." When she looked toward Emma she was merely met with a small smile.

"Guess you better do what it says, Hottie. I'll wait here."

Extremely curious, especially since Emma chose not to follow her, she stood up and headed down the hall. Bedroom door burst open, hands flew up to cover her mouth when she spotted the dapper looking furry fellow seated in the middle of her bed. "Bearington," she whispered taking several steps toward him and picking him up. "It's you." It was definitely him though he looked a bit different.

One eye having fallen out over a decade ago, he now had two. Regina could tell they were a new pair, yet they still perfectly went with his face. A slight tear on his left ear had been repaired, he smelled and looked freshly scrubbed and his outfit was different. Despite his fancy name Bearington was a jeans and T-shirts individual like Regina, but he now wore a pair of gray slacks, a cornflower blue dress shirt and a gray vest.

"I hope it's okay I did that," a hesitant voice spoke.

Bearington placed on the bed, Regina turned around, walked up to Emma, cupped her face and leaned in for a brief yet tender kiss. "It's amazing you did that," Regina replied, sounding choked up. "Thank you, Doc."

A smile showed. "My pleasure."


	8. Day 8 -- Shameless Shopper

Emma having left about fifteen minutes after Regina learned she truly had kidnapped her teddy bear (yet with good intentions) neither contacted the other the following day. However, fate must have been playing matchmaker when they literally ran into each other on Wednesday afternoon at a local supermarket, carts colliding as they rounded a corner. Learning the other was on her lunch break, they decided to finish shopping together while involved in chitchat. Both staying under the fifteen items or less rule, they joined the speedy checkout line.

With Regina stood behind her, Emma turned to observe the contents of her cart. "Let's see what you have... Tampons, so you're not pregnant."

Regina laughed. "Could be purchasing that for someone else, but you're correct, Detective Emma."

Winking at her, Emma continued. "Three different fruits so you're into nutrition. A four-pack of Red Bull, so you want that energy that claims to give you wings. A carton of eggs, so either you're in a devilish mood and intend to throw them at someone's house or those are for breakfast, baked goods and stuff. Dish detergent so you can get your plates clean and a bottle of mouthwash so your breath don't stank when we kiss again."

"Hey! My breath doesn't stink  _ now _ ."

Emma barely bit back a laugh. "Prove it. Kiss me."

"I don't kiss strange women in the supermarket."

"Would you be willing to kiss them in the supermarket's parking lot?"

Laughing, Regina pushed her cart forward once Emma moved up. "Shameless."

"I loved that t.v. show! One of my favorites." Grinning when the other woman shook her head in a 'whatever will I do with you' sort of way, Emma reached into her own cart for a bottle of wine. "Come to my place on Friday and share this with me?"

"As much as I like wine are you going to feed me too?"

"If I must."

She laughed again. "Wow. You're such a sweet date, Emma."

Emma beamed. "Eight o'clock?"

"I'll be there with bells on."

"And nothing else?"

"Shameless. Simply shameless."


	9. Day 9 — Unbroken

Unable to sleep, her thumbs flew along the phone's keyboard. Rereading the brief message several times Regina eventually sent it.  
  
**I can't come** .  
  
Too late she realized how those three words might sound. Hoping Emma wouldn't view it that way, she managed to groan and chuckle when the response popped up on her screen less than a minute later.  
  
_What technique are you using? Up and down? Round and round? In and out? Tap, tap, tap? Two fingers? Three? Vibrator? Pillow maybe?_  
  
"Good gracious," Regina whispered, chuckling again upon reading the naughty inquiries once more.  
  
**You're bad** .  
  
_Apparently you are since you're unable to come. Bad at...it ;p_  
  
**Don't stick your tongue out at me, Doc.**  
  
_What do you propose I should do with it instead?_  
  
**Anyway...I meant I can't come to your place tomorrow.** ****  
****  
**I'm sorry** .  
  
_Why? What's wrong?_  
  
**I just...what are we doing?** ****  
****  
_Doing?_  
  
**You. Me. Are we building a friendship?** ****  
  
_Yes, I would love to be your friend. Already consider you a friend. I'd also like to be...more._  
  
**See, that's the problem. I can't give you more.** ****  
****  
_Aah_ .  
  
_You don't like me in that way? (Tear trickling from eye)_

  
**That's not it.** ****  
  
_What is?_  
  
_You know what? I'm going to call you. Hold on._  
  
**NO! I'D RATHER TALK ABOUT IT THROUGH WRITTEN CHAT!** ****  
  
**Um, sorry about the caps.** ****  
  
_It's okay, babe. We'll continue texting then. What's going on? Talk to me_ .  
  
**I...um, I...** ****  
  
_You..._  
  
_You're a serial killer?_  
  
_Cuz that's not necessarily a deal breaker. Though I'm a 200% lesbian I found Dexter Morgan quite engaging._  
  
Truly laughing out loud Regina’s initial response was an LOL. Taking a sip from the bottled water on her nightstand she typed a longer message.  
  
**While it's sweet you sympathize with serial killers, I'm not one of them ;-)** ****  
****  
_Married?_  
  
**You've been to my apartment several times. I live with David. Where would my wife be?** ****  
  
_Maybe you're married to David because he needs a green card. Or you offed your wife and she's chopped up in the freezer. Once again not a deal breaker if the beyotch had it coming._

**...**

**You scare me ------ > 8-0** **  
**  
_LOL...whatever it is, just spit it out, babe. I'm really open-minded. Talk--type to me._  
  
**Asexual**.  
  
**I'm asexual, Emma.** **  
**  
_Asexual?_  
  
**Uh huh**.  
  
_Meaning you don't like to have sex?_  
  
**For some ace folks that's true, but it basically means I don't find people sexually attractive. I'm not sexually attracted to anyone.** **  
**  
_So you don't find me attractive._  
  
**No, I definitely find you attractive--you're beautiful. I'm just not eager to sleep with you.** **  
**  
_Aah_.  
  
**Like I said at the wedding I love love and I'm all for romance. I identify as a lesbian, romantic asexual. Some aces don't even care to hold hands with anyone, but I'm touchy feely. I love to cuddle, hold hands, hug and even kiss as long as it doesn't develop into a heated makeout session. Sometimes I have an urge to touch myself and doing so I enjoy it. BTW, I mostly use a combination tap, tap, tap with round and round. Two fingers on the outside.** **  
**  
**I've had sex. It doesn't repulse me, but I'm not eager to go there although in the past I've had pleasant experiences. It's been almost two years and I could easily go another two years without indulging. You're a very passionate woman, Emma. As you can now see the chances are low I'd be capable of matching that. You need someone who can enjoy you completely. The way you deserve.** **  
**  
**Therefore, we're better off as friends.**  
  
_Regina, you deserve love. To love and be completely (as you want to be) loved in return. I like you. I like you as a friend, but even having learned this I'd be interested in more. Seeing where we could go._  
  
**Women have tried before. If you think you'll be the one to fix me, you're mistaken.**  
  
_Of course I don't think I can fix you. How would I go about that when you're not even broken? You're asexual and I accept that. I like you just as much now as I did yesterday._  
  
**Now you'll make me cry**

_If you do I have cyber tissues._  
  
**Thanks, Doc.** **  
**  
_Could we try? See where this goes?_  
  
Thoughtfully sipping her water, a faint smile formed as Regina reread the latest messages. Right hand holding the bottle, she typed a message with her left.  
  
**You still feeding me tomorrow?**  
  
_You're big on this eating thing during a date, aren't you?_  
  
_(dramatic sigh) If I must_  
  
**So mean ;-P**


	10. Day 10 -- Assume the Position

Finding the meal so scrumptious Regina insisted the chef/date take a load off while she washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Several times Emma stood up to assist only to be swatted with the drying cloth.

Seated at the kitchen table, she smiled with a glass of the wine she purchased from the supermarket near her lips. "Tell me something embarrassing about yourself, Reggie."

That was simple to answer. "I'm a thirty-two year old woman who loves her teddy bear." Flashing her a smile Regina kept wiping along the counter although it already shined.

"Maybe I'm biased because I work with stuffed animals and dolls for a living, but in my opinion that's more cute than embarrassing." A sip taken she put the glass down. "What else you got?"

"Hmm." Regina thoughtfully finished wiping then continued to rinse the dishcloth. "I have one tattoo I'm not proud of."

Emma already grinned in anticipation of seeing this tattoo. "What is it and where is it?"

Instead of giving a verbal response Regina walked over to her, stood in front of her and began unbuckling her belt. Eyes riveted to hands so skilled they had created thousands of tattoos, Emma picked up her glass and drained it. She required a refill when Regina pulled down not only her pants but partially the right side of boxer briefs to reveal a bit of buttock. She forgot all about the wine when she noticed the small image made with colored ink.

Laughter swallowed yet her eyes shone with mirth, Emma peered up into an embarrassed face. "What the hell is Snoopy doing to Charlie Brown? I had no idea they were  _ that  _ close!"

Redness staining her cheeks, Regina pulled up her underwear and pants. "That's a prime example why you shouldn't get tattooed when under the influence. I was twenty, indulged in too much beer pong and had a tipsy tattoo artist friend willing to ink me when I declared that would be the most awesome tattoo ever."

"What about laser surgery?"

"I could. Thought about doing that or covering it up with another tattoo. It's not big so wouldn't be difficult to do. But decided to live with it. Sometimes I find it amusing." A grin emerged on Regina's blushing face. "Clearly those guys aren't asexual. Looks like they're enjoying themselves far too much."

That did it. Emma laughed so hard she fell out the chair.


	11. Day 11 -- All the Buzz

She moaned while squirming a little. Politely asked to be as still as possible, she nodded and pulled in a deep breath. "It's just so hard."

The buzzing ceased. "You want me to stop?"

"No, we've gone too far. I believe in finishing what you start so...just...do me, babe." Despite the large amount of nerves she experienced a smile briefly lit up her face. "Keep going."

"You sure?" Through narrowed eyes she studied what she had been doing. "I dunno...it might work as is."

"Keep going. I can take it." She smiled again when soft lips brushed her cheek. The buzzing reached her ears in the same moment she felt the sting. Breathing in and out she stared straight ahead. It actually wasn't so bad and the discomfort had lessened. She could do this. How did that saying go? The end would justify the means.

"What made you want to be a tattoo artist?" Emma asked, partly because she was interested and partly as a distraction.

"My dad." Buzzing paused, Regina used a paper towel to dab at Emma's upper arm. "Rheumatoid arthritis in his hands forced him into retirement about three years ago, but before that it seemed everyone wanted their tattoo done by Hank Mills. Many a day I would go to work with him and watch him make magic through ink. That was more fun than hanging out with my friends. Knew before high school I wanted to learn to make ink magic."

"You've succeeded, babe. I think everyone now wants their tattoos done by Regina Mills." Studying the other woman's face a grin curved her lips. "Red looks good on you."

Smirking, Regina focused on creating the rainbow colored tribal tattoo Emma sought the night they met, yet had been too inebriated to receive. "When did you know you wanted to be a doll doctor?"

"At age twelve walked into my room one day and found my favorite doll in bed. I'd left her in the rocking chair so that was strange. Covered up to her neck, I pulled the blanket down and gasped. She had been decapitated and there was an 'I'm sorry' note next to her on the pillow. The culprit had even drawn a sad face. A circle for a head, a pair of dots for eyes and an upside down U for a mouth. Couldn't even put any effort into it."

Hand grasping the tattoo gun thumping against her thigh, Regina bit down hard on her lower lip in an effort not to laugh. She was certain Emma noticed when she rolled her eyes. Lip released she issued her own apology. "That's horrible! Did you figure out who did it?"

"That was easy. My brother's handwriting is worse than chicken scratch and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he had created that half-assed apology. So I marched through the house until I found him and a few of his buddies playing video games in the basement. Yanked the cord from the wall, told them to beat it then tried to beat him."

Regina chuckled. "Go Emma! What happened next?"

"He offered me ten bucks not to tell Mom and Dad that he and his dumbass buddies thought it would be fun to play baseball in the backyard using my doll as the bat until her body detached from its plastic head."

"That's even more horrible!"

Emma agreed with a brief head bob. "That's the kind of stuff that can go down when it's summer and a group of teenage dumbasses are bored shitless."

"Did you take the ten bucks?"

"Nope. I demanded twenty."

Regina grinned. "Again--go Emma."

She returned that grin. "Took the money, purchased some supplies and set out to fix Tabitha. Took a few days, but I finally figured it out. Sure her head was a little crooked, which made her look like she was always curious or listening for something, but I was still proud. And that...that is how I decided it would be cool to fix dolls for a living. Of course I had a lot to learn, but I wanted to help other young girls with potentially dumbass brothers."

Grinning from ear to ear, Regina's right hand neared Emma's arm. "That's awesome. You ready to continue, Doc?"

A deep breath taken she nodded. "Ink me, babe."

The buzzing continued.


	12. Day 12 -- Hot and Cold

David seated beside her on the couch battling zombies while she watched and drank a beer, Regina glanced toward the phone wondering if she should call her. After all, they hadn't spoken since yesterday. She rolled her eyes. A whole twenty-four hours without interacting with the beautiful, funny and fascinating doll doctor. How had she possibly survived?

Days ago Regina had admitted to herself that she liked Emma. She liked Emma a whole bunch. Though she remained nonchalant about seeing her unclothed, she wanted to see her soul. Wanted to know everything about her, spend a considerate amount of time with her, bathe in her smile, hold her hand, draw her into a warm embrace...

"God."

David glanced toward her. "What?"

Rapidly blinking, Regina stared back at him since he had paused the game. "What what?

"Why'd you say God?"

"I said that aloud?"

A grin appeared on his handsome, lightly bearded face. "You did unless I'm suddenly a mindreader. If it's the latter I'm gonna be filthy rich!" Leaning forward David grabbed his own bottled beer. "What's going on in that brilliant head of yours, Reggie?"

Knowing she could trust him to keep it to himself, the back of her head hit the pillow behind her as she pushed out an audible breath. "It probably isn't wise to do so, but think I'm falling in deep like with--"

A ringtone interrupting her, Regina sat up straight on the couch and gazed open-mouthed toward the small device on their coffee table. She was aware without checking the screen it was Emma calling since she had given her that ringtone after securing her cell number. David amusingly asking if she intended to answer, she nodded and reached for the phone. Regina chose not to say hello because as much as she liked the woman, she was concerned she might start singing Adele's hit song again and really, Emma's voice wasn't much better than listening to a cat in heat.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, Hottie. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just hanging with my boy David. You?" She looked toward the flat screen, the realistic monstrous figures on the move since he unpaused them. Wanting some privacy, she squeezed his shoulder then stood up and headed toward her bedroom.

"Nothing. Just took a bath and now snuggled in bed talking with my girl Regina."

As she shut her door Regina wondered what she meant by that. My girl as in my friend or as in my girlfriend? Though they were dating they had yet to put any labels on their relationship. Regina discovered her heart rooted for girlfriend while her brain thought friend would be the better option.

"Hello?" Emma called. "Are you there?"

Plopping down on the bed, Regina kicked off her sneakers. "I'm here."

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"That so?" She sounded doubtful. "Your mind is a complete blank?"

"How is your arm? Are you following my aftercare instructions?"

"Regi--"

"Are you?"

Emma sighed. "I am and it's fine. A little achy, but you did a phenomenal job."

"Good." Right leg bouncing, Regina nibbled her bottom lip. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I have a headache." It was a lie and somehow she knew Emma wouldn't believe her. "Going to take a couple painkillers and call it a night, okay? Talk tomorrow."

"Oh...okay." Emma sounded as woebegone as a child who had just discovered Santa Claus wasn't real. "Sweet dreams, Regina."

"You too." Guilt slapped her hard across the face the second she ended the call. Phone tossed to the side, Regina collapsed upon the bed staring up toward the ceiling for answers. Unfortunately, the ceiling was clueless.


	13. Day 13 -- Opposites Attract

Occasionally staring at her from across the small dining room table where they dined on shrimp and fries for dinner, David softly sighed. The shrimp jumbo sized, they usually ordered twenty-four for the two of them, splitting the basket in half. However, somehow his best friend and roommate always ended up cajoling him out at least two of his shrimp. Tonight she had barely eaten half her own. As for her fries although they were smothered in ketchup the hefty pile looked lonely.

Evidently she was depressed. Some people overate when upset while others shied away from food. Regina fell into the latter category. That and she tended to talk as little as possible when in a foul mood. During the last few days their apartment had been much too quiet. So quiet more than once David found himself talking to Bearington, unnerved when for a moment he could swear the stuffed bear was actually listening to him.

"It's been four days since you've spoken with her," David softly said, picking up a fry and swirling it in the small puddle of ketchup on his plate while his other hand scrolled through the contacts on his phone.

"Thank you for the update, calendar man."

David groaned. Testy Regina didn't come around very often, but when she did she could be a real pain in the ass. "When are you intending to reopen the lines of communication?"

She shrugged while pretending to read the magazine next to her plate. She wasn’t doing a very good job as it shouldn’t take ten minutes to finish reading an ad for shampoo.

His own appetite ruined David pushed the plate away. "I've long thought of you as a classy and sweet lady, but the way you've behaved this week? Total dick move, Reg." When she sent him a glare he glared right back. "You know I'm right."

"I know you should mind your own business."

"I know you need to get your shit together and stop avoiding Emma. That girl is crazy about you and I'm certain you feel the same way. She's called you, texted you and came by. You had me making up a lie for you. Why don't you slip into your big girl panties and talk to her instead of playing this 'I'll just screw myself over by pushing you away until you get the hint and leave me alone' game? All that does is cause you both unnecessary hurt."

"David, you don't understand.” Regina sighed, sat back in the chair and combed her fingers through hair already on the brink of being mussed. “I can't...I can't be with her."

"Why?"

"Because I can't  _ be  _ with her. Not normally anyway. Emma deserves more than I'm capable of giving her and if we kept going inevitably one or both of us would end up with a broken heart. It's better to sever it now before we're in too deep because the greater the fall the harder the impact."

"Who says we're destined to fall, babe?"

Expression confused and startled, Regina glanced around until David indicated his phone. At what point had he surreptitiously called her? Regina thought about smacking him until Emma repeated her question.

"Emma, as much as I like you we're like oil and water."

"I disagree," she confidently replied. "I happen to believe we're yin and yang. Wasn't born yesterday. I know it won't be one-hundred percent smooth sailing, but you're worth-- _ we're _ worth any rough waves we'll encounter. I like you too, Regina, and I won't give up."

Regina sighed. "Other women have--"

"I don't care about those other women. Please don't loop me in with them. I'm me, Emmaline Swan, and I won't give up easily. Even if you try your damndest to push me away. I want you to call me tomorrow. Now if I don't hear from you by six in the evening I'm gonna come kick your fine ass, all right?"

Regina laughed for the first time in days. In fact, she felt so light merely speaking with Emma a minute she didn't even feel like smacking David any longer. "All right. Talk to you tomorrow, Ms. Swan.”


	14. Day 14 -- Passion Found

Although Regina arrived at Emma's house just a few minutes before noon, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door until 12:16. Having texted her that morning to ask if she could stop by around 12:00 she knew she would be home. Regina sharply inhaled the moment she heard the door being unlocked. That breath wasn't released until Emma offered a smile.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to get out of her car. I contemplated coming out there to assist you. Thought your ass might have been stuck to the seat."

"Don't you mean my _fine_ ass?"

Emma's smile broadened. "So very conceited." She moved out the way indicating with a wave of her hand for the other woman to enter. Door shut, she turned and pressed her back against it as Regina faced her. Smile softening, she reached out so their fingers could brush. "Though we haven't know each other long, I've missed you."

Heart turning to mush, Regina returned that smile. "I've missed you too." She started to step forward, but then her feet had other ideas. "Could I...hug you?"

"Anything wrong with your arms?"

Confusion immediately popped up. "Uh, no." Regina observed her arms while shaking them a bit. "They're fine."

"Good." Emma tried not to look amused as she nodded. "Then I suppose you _may_ give me a hug."

"Oh no." Regina rolled her eyes. "You're one of _those_ people?" Not awaiting a response, she lessened the distance between them, throwing her arms around Emma, sighing in contentment as she hurried to embrace her too. Once the hug ended about thirty seconds later Regina delightedly found herself led into a den so bright due to the row of spotless picture windows that offered a terrific view of a cozy looking backyard. She spotted a hammock hanging from between two tall and shady trees she wouldn't mind cuddling in with the woman holding her hand.

Taking a seat on the loveseat Emma patted the cushion to her right. "Care for a beverage? I just made a pitcher of raspberry tea."

Occupying the spot Regina shook her head. "Maybe later."

Shifting to her side with her legs drawn up, Emma stretched an arm along the back of the couch. "Ready to talk about what I overheard on the phone last night?"

"Wish we didn't have to..."

"Yes, but we do... So," she lightly slapped Regina's thigh, "talk to me. Why did you want to give up before we even had the chance to start? If it weren't for David did you intend to ignore me hoping I would try to stop contacting you?"

Hands needing something to do, Regina tugged the decorative pillow from behind her and began playing with its fringe. "Which of those questions should I respond to first?"

"Either."

Staring toward the pillow Regina was aware she had to admit the truth no matter how difficult it might be. "Yeah," she softly said. Throat cleared she forced herself to speak louder. "I thought eventually you'd just walk away. Find yourself someone who can give you what I can't. It's so hard for a relationship between an asexual and sexual person to work, to thrive. Even if they love each other it's just...nine times out of ten--at least with those I've known--sexual activity becomes a major issue.

"The best relationship I can think of involves an asexual friend of mine who gives her boyfriend permission to sleep with other women. Before that arrangement she said they had sex once a month because that's all she could handle. However it wasn't enough for him, which she understood so she made that suggestion and she says that works for them. He's satisfied without her having to be involved and they share every other aspect of their lives."

Finally looking in Emma's direction she slowly shook her head. "I don't want to do that. I _couldn't_ do that. Great that it works for them, but I'd rather be alone than to share my life partner with another--even if it's just about the sex. Emma," she reached for her hand and sandwiched it between both of hers, "I've mentioned that I don't mind having sex and I've even been able to derive pleasure from it, but I don't have...passion. If you were to be involved with me you'd be missing out on that."

"Reg, if we were to sever contact I have a feeling I'd be missing out on a hell of a lot more. I understand, okay? Since you told me I've been reading up on it, watching YT videos, talking with people...anything I could think of in the way of research. That's how important you've become to me during the last three weeks.

"I can't tell the future. I don't know what will happen, but in this moment I do know being around you makes me happy. You've caused me to feel passion without sex. Those two things aren’t always synonymous. And I'm sure," hand pulled from between Regina's, she cupped her face, "there are plenty of ace and sexual folk who are in happy, loving, fully committed monogamous relationships. I bet one day we could be among those inspiring people, but first you must give us a chance, babe."

"You deserve--"

"I deserve _you_ ." The padding of a thumb traced Regina's lips, a tingle sailing through Emma when those lips puckered to kiss it. " _We_ deserve a shot."

"Of tequila? Forget the tea. Do you have a pitcher of tequila?" Regina laughed when the pillow was snatched from her lap and used to smack her on the head.


	15. Day 15 -- Sheep Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter originally contained emojis, but AO3 currently doesn't support emojis so I had to make some changes. Hope it's obvious what these are supposed to be.

_ Hey. _

**Hiya, Hottie**

_ Sup. _

**Sup? Are you too lazy to say what's up?**

_ LOL, now see, I was trying to sound cool. _

**You don't have to** **_try_ ** **. You, my friend, just** **_are_ ** **.**

_ And now I'm blushing. _

**Wish I could see that...**

A grin slowly formed as Regina understood the hint loud and clear. Texting Emma to hold on a second, she opened the camera app, taking and discarding selfies until pretty content with the fourth, which she sent before she could change her mind. Regina inwardly counted. It took Emma seventeen seconds to respond, what she said causing the blush to deepen.

**Aaw, you and Bearington look so cute cuddled together!**

_ Thaaanks  _ ◕ ◡ ◕

**I'm jealous though.**

_ Why is that? _

**You wanna know?**

_ Yes. _

**You sure you wanna know?**

_ Naw, you know what? I'm not really that interested. G'night, Emma! _

**Hey!** **ಠ╭╮ಠ**

_ Lol, why the hell you lookin' at me like that? _

**You put that phone down and Imma come over there and kick your ass!**

_ Ahem. My  _ _ fine _ _ ass. _

_ And what's this fascination you have with it anyway? And threatening to kick it? If you do eventually go through with that it might not be so fine any more. _

**Wouldn't have to threaten if you didn't make me want to tear all my lovely golden blond hair out.**

_ Now _ _ who's conceited? _

**Still you** **;-P**

;-p _ back atcha _

**Wow. Copying me. What a phenomenal comeback.**

◔_◔ _Whatevs_

**There you go being lazy again.**

**I haven't told you why I'm jealous.**

_ Distinctly remember telling you I wasn't interested but if you must… _

**Bearington gets to sleep in your bed and have your arms around him.**

_ Are you saying you want to be a stuffed teddy bear? _

**Maybe. Maybe I want to be** **_your_ ** **teddy bear** .

_ Then I would squeeze you and kiss you and hold you all through the night. _

**I love it when you talk dirty to me.**

_ LOL. You're bad. _

**So you've mentioned before...**

**Hey, Regina.**

_ Yes? _

**Hold on.**

◕◕ **+** **A** \+ [• ] **+**  /⌒⌒⌒ヽ

  * 　 　 /~´　　　｀⌒ヽ
  * 　　 (　 /⌒⌒⌒ヽ 　 )
  * 　　( ＠/ ・　 ・ ヽ＠ )
  * 　 (　 し､　ꈊ　　Ｕ　　) < ᵇᵃᵃ ~
  * 　　(　　ヽ——イ　　) 　　
  * 　　(　　　　　　　　) 　
  * 　　　“し——–Ｕ“



 

_ Uhh... _

_ Eyes a door sheep? _

_ Oh! _

_ Are you saying you adore sheep? You wanna change your profession? Leave all the poor, broken dollies of the world to fend for themselves while you go off somewhere to become a sheepherder? _

**You're**

**Freakin'**

**Hilarious** **ಠ_ಠ**

_ Hehehe. Really, I'm stumped on the sheep. Is that a sheep? _

**What is a female sheep?**

_ A ewe? _

**A+ and a sticker for you! Now put it together.**

_ I adore you. _

**I'm glad your fine ass can admit that** .

_ Lol, how couldn't I? Your hair is so lovely, golden and blind. _

**Blind???**

**Oh no** **( ﾟoﾟ)** **Is my hair totally blind or will prescription glasses help?**

_ Damn autocorrect. Blond. _

(´▽`)

_ Don't laugh at me, teddy bear  _ ;-p


	16. Day 16 -- Punch Drunk

_ Frigid bitch. _

Those two words continuously roamed through her brain as Emma lay on the cot staring toward the bunk above hers while flexing a sore hand complete with swollen knuckles.

Everything had been going well. Having decided to meet up at a popular bar and grill after work, they dined on appetizers and a lovely dinner while enjoying each other's company, chatting about this and that. Both full, but not so full they felt like passing up dessert, they selected to share one of those cakes with the chocolate inside just waiting to ooze onto the plate. Unfortunately, neither of their forks had the opportunity to pierce the moist dessert since they found themselves interrupted moments after the waiter delivered it.

An ex of Regina's arrived at their table wearing a smile far from pleasant, her breath indicating she had visited the bar portion of the establishment and most likely enjoyed at least one refill. Since Regina didn't seem so keen to do so, she introduced herself, pumping Emma's hand up and down while inquiring her name and if she was Regina's newest girlfriend. Emma made a prompt attempt to get Regina's attention, but she seemed more interested in the table's pattern.

_ "My name is Emma and we’re dating," she said, looking up at the woman swaying next to their booth. Had this been what she looked like the night she and Regina met after she left her cousin's bachelorette party following too many fruity cocktails? Not for the first time since that night Emma vowed never to consume that much again. _

_ "Ooh...you're dating. I see." Her eyes flit between them before settling on Emma. "Here's a tip. This one," she pointed toward Regina who spared her a brief glance while appearing the slightest bit irritated, "doesn't put out. I mean not at all, Gemma. She's really just good to look at. A shame." She openly admired her ex-girlfriend. "All this sexiness wasted 'cause Regina is a frigid bitch. Gave her the best six--" _

_ Emma's fist slamming into her mouth prevented her from finishing that sentence. _

-

"I knew you were gonna haul off and punch someone one of these days," an amused voice said. "Is it twisted that your little violent streak bewitches me?"

The cot's ample squeaking hinting that it wasn't exactly new, Emma shifted into a seated position and spent a few moments staring at her date with bars separating them. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Amusement stepped out the way so confusion could take the lead. "What?"

"Why didn't you say anything to Natalie? You just sat there."

An audible sigh released, Regina wrapped her fingers around the bars. "What was I supposed to say? She was drunk, saw us and came over to start some shit. Would have just made the situation worse."

"Like I did when I busted her mouth?"

If Regina shook her head any faster she might have developed whiplash. "I didn't say that. She had it coming."

Cot creaking again, Emma stood up and walked up to Regina. She would have reached out to touch her if it weren't for the nearby guard. Instead she too grabbed the bars. "I just want you to stand up for yourself."

"I don't have any problem doing that. I just know Natalie and honestly knew it wouldn't do any good. She's infuriating when she's sober. That's at least tripled when alcohol is involved."

"Why exactly did you date her?"

"I dunno. Maybe  _ I _ was drunk." Regina felt some relief when Emma chuckled.

"And how long were you two together?"

"That's right." Regina grinned. "You slugged her before she could finish. Six weeks."

"Six weeks? The way she was complaining I thought she would have said six months."

Horror flashed upon Regina's face. "Oh God no. I might have had to kill her if we lasted that long." Enjoying the sound of another chuckle, she could tell Emma was shocked as she revealed the ring of keys that had been tucked in her back pocket. That shock increased when Regina slid a key into the lock.

"Wha...what are you..." Emma looked toward the guard, shock further increasing due to his relaxed smile. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Is that not obvious?" Regina swung the door open. "I'm breaking you out and this guy," she tossed him the keys, "is my accomplice." She reduced her voice to a whisper, "He's just pretending to be a guard." Regina managed to keep a straight face until Emma's eyes widened, her mouth almost forming a perfect O. "Natalie dropped the charges so you're good to go...Gemma."

The former arrestee smirked. "That's great news...Ginny."

Regina cringed. "Did I fail to mention I can't stand it when people call me by that nickname?"

"Hmm.” Emma pretended to look thoughtful. “Perhaps you did..." Breezing by her, Emma thanked the guard because all things considered he had treated her decently and even offered to retrieve her a snack. Once Regina caught up she asked if she knew why Natalie dropped the charges.

Regina threw an arm around her shoulders and nodded. "Yeah. I finally put out."

Despite displaying another smirk Emma wrapped an arm around her lower back. "You're freakin' hilarious."

"So you've mentioned before except this time you don't have an emoticon at your disposal."


	17. Day 17 -- Hairy Styles

Seated at an unoccupied workstation, Emma leafed through a thick laminated photo album filled with tattoos Regina and her co-workers had drawn. Some were simple pencil sketches while others had been created in full color. Halfway through the book she looked up watching Regina sweep after having just locked up for the night. Though the three of them owned an equal share since Regina lived in the apartment above she thought it should be her responsibility to clean up at the end of the day, which always made her the last to leave.

"What's the weirdest tattoo or weirdest place someone has wanted you to place one?"

Chuckling, Regina carefully swept a small pile of debris into a dustpan. "We've had this studio almost five years so there have been quite a few. Let me think." Expression thoughtful she continued sweeping although in Emma's opinion the floor already looked clean.

"Ah! I got it. Listen to this one. It covers both." Regina flashed a grin. "This guy wanted sheets of toilet paper tattooed between his butt cheeks."

Emma's face immediately scrunched up like a good amount of lemon juice had just been squirted into her mouth. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Laughing, Regina shook her head. "I so wish I were, but no that really happened last year. He didn't just want regular toilet paper though." Dustpan emptied in the trash, Regina pushed a wheeled stool next to Emma and occupied its cushioned seat. "Wanted toilet paper of the quilted variety."

Emma tasted more lemon juice. "And you...did it?"

"Yep. He was obviously a soda can short of a six-pack, but the guy was polite, looked clean, smelled like soap and was willing to pay a nice chunk of change. Ordinarily I wouldn't have charged that much for a T.P. tattoo, but unbeknownst to my client I added in an icky fee." She grinned in response to Emma's laughter. "Bless his crazy ass heart. He even gave me a nice tip afterward. Mentioned I was the third tattoo artist he approached with his unusual design and he appreciated how professionally I behaved."

"You sweet butt tattooing thing you." A broad smile in place Emma leaned forward to pinch a cheek, earning herself a wink.

A certain image appearing in her head caused Regina to shiver. "In order to get the ink on his skin I had to shave him first. He was hairy and I'm not talking about that Styles fellow."

"Ew!" Photo album dropped on her lap Emma hurried to cover her ears. "No more please. I'm afraid I'll have nightmares."

Regina's shoulders shook as she heartily laughed. "You asked." She placed her hands on Emma's thighs. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't care to have toilet paper permanently decorated between my butt cheeks." She glanced toward her nicely healing tattoo. "Content with my rainbow tribal band."

Regina smiled so much her cheeks (the facial kind) ached. She discovered that happening a lot lately and each time it did Emma was nearby. Coincidence? Definitely not. "If ever you should change your mind I now have experience."

"Noted."

Emma also smiled prompting her to wonder if her cheeks ached as well. "Unless you already have plans, I'm meeting a few friends for dinner tomorrow. It'll be super casual as we're going to a pizza parlor. The place has a decent little salad bar, plays great music, there's an arcade and we always order at least two pitchers of the most delicious beer. Would you be interested in being my date?"

"And meet your friends?"

Regina nodded. "And meet my friends. They don't bite unless it's requested."

Though she was nervous about that Emma effectively hid it with a smile. "I'd love to." She patted one of the hands still resting on her thighs. "Does that arcade have a skee-ball machine?"

"Last time I was there they did. Had four or five of them."

"Awesome. I'd like to challenge you to a round or two."

"I accept your challenge."

"Going to kick your Snoopy and Charlie Brown tattooed ass."

Regina feigned concern. "So very violent."


	18. Day 18 -- Goldilocks and the Three Peeps

This must have been a taste of what it felt like to be locked in an interrogation room at the police station. Though she recently spent time at a police station after booking she had been taken straight to a cell. Now part of Emma wished she was still in that cell instead of seated at a long table with three sets of cautious eyes on her.

Mary Margaret, Ruby and Carmen. There had been a friendlier pair of eyes belonging to a woman named Ava, but she and Regina left the table a minute ago to refill the pitchers. Emma glanced toward the beverage line chagrined to find it long with a good seven or eight customers ahead of them.

"So, Emma," seated across from her, Mary Margaret sat back in her seat, arms folded over her chest, "what are your intentions with Regina?"

Though she managed to maintain eye contact Emma fidgeted. Was Mary Margaret Regina's mother, because she certainly had been behaving like it since the moment they met. If so, she must have given birth to her when in preschool. "Uh, well, right now I'm enjoying spending time with her, getting to know her. I think she's amazing and I can't believe it hasn't even been a full month yet."

Seated on her left Ruby cleared her throat before speaking. "You're sexual, right?"

Oh lovely. A tag team. Emma barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "I'm not opposed to partaking of intercouse."  _ Intercourse? Of all the synonyms for sex I used the word intercourse _ ? 

"You do realize Regina doesn't?" Mary Margaret asked, suspicion lacing her words as though she suspected Emma of some egregious scheme. "At least not on a regular basis."

"I know that."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Her eyes narrowed when Emma responded that it didn't. "Why?"

"Why what?"

Carmen sighed. "Mary Margaret, leave her alone. I'm sure she and Reg have discussed this."

Mary Margaret's eyes didn't stray from the one she was hell bent on interrogating. "Yes, but Emma and  _ I _ haven't. You seem sweet," although she offered a smile it couldn't reach her eyes, "but I'm very protective of Regina. We've been friends almost ten years and I consider her my ride or die girl, so I'm hard on the women she introduces us to.

"There's only been a few yet all ended up being a disappointment, so you'll have to pardon my wariness. That wariness is multiplied in your case because I can tell she's really into you. We can't have a conversation without your name popping up and she just...glows when talking about you. This all makes me feel if things go south she won't easily recover. She's bounced back from failed relationships before no problem, but you?” Mary Margaret’s voice lowered as she leaned forward, hands splayed upon the table as though she might jump across to get assault Emma any second. “I think you could break her and if you break Regina  _ I _ break  _ you _ ."

Since she was the designated driver for the evening Carmen took a sip from her initial glass of beer. "MM, she  _ did _ punch Natalie. Was even arrested."

Ruby shook her head, glossy red lips pursed while she too suspiciously regarded Emma. "All that tells us is that she's violent."

"No," Carmen argued. "It tells us that Emma might also be a ride or die chick. Is that true, Emma?"

Though she had never heard the term, Emma figured it a positive thing so she nodded. "I'm not those other women, Mary Margaret. I understand Regina is asexual and I don't wish to change her because though no one on this earth is perfect I believe she's pretty damn close. I adore her, I appreciate her and I swear to you I will not break her. But on the off-chance that does happen feel free to come at me with a baseball bat." Mary Margaret stared at her so long she began to fidget anew. God, was the skeptical woman unfamiliar with the concept of blinking?

"All right." One hand removed from the table Mary Margaret stretched out her arm, fingers wiggling a bit. "You're on probation, Goldilocks." She winked at her and even revealed a genuine smile, which brightened her cherubic face. 

Chuckling, Emma shook that hand. "Thanks, Mary Margaret."

Two pitchers filled to the brim landed on the table. The chair on Emma's right occupied, Regina threw an arm around her shoulders, lips grazing her cheek. "What're you thanking MM for?"

Turning toward her, Emma smiled. "For being a great friend to you."

"Aaw, she  _ is _ a great friend." Regina split a smile between them. "Hey, Emma, there are some quarters threatening to burn a hole in my pocket and someone at this table challenged me to skee-ball..."

Regina wasn't the only one glowing. "Let's go."

-

In the crowded arcade less than a minute later, they grabbed the last skee-ball machine. However, instead of reaching into her pocket for a quarter, Regina withdrew a small black velvet drawstring bag. "Took three plays, but I won this earlier playing the claw machine game." She grinned while loosening the bag. "I think the bag is more valuable than what's inside, but it's the thought that counts. So," pulling something out, she lowered to one knee, eyes twinkling as she peered up at Emma, "I'd like to make it official if you're interested. Are you?" She showed her date the "gold" ring with a large circular "diamond" atop it. "Emmaline Swan, would you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling from ear to ear, Emma bounced up and down. "I'd love to." She chuckled when Regina stood up and slid the ring onto her finger mentioning she should take it off at the first sign of her finger turning green. "Even if turns my skin green I love the ring. It's so beautiful."

Grabbing her waist Regina urged her closer. Foreheads touching, she shut her eyes and whispered, " _ You're _ beautiful."


	19. Day 19 -- A Sticky Situation

"You aren't allergic to nuts are you?"

"No. I just prefer pussies."

Having chosen that moment to take a mouthful of wine, Regina was unable to hold it within, spraying her girlfriend's face. Not sure if her laughter was due more to Emma's response or the alcohol laced liquid dripping from her chin, Regina tried to apologize in between the giggles.

Instead of being upset Emma chuckled, tongue emerging to cleanse the sweetness from her lips. "It's okay. I probably deserved that." Turning toward the sink, she spent the next ten seconds cleaning her face. Emma intended to mop the floor, but that could wait until later. Right now they were about to fix ice cream sundaes with the ingredients Regina had brought over along with a romcom on DVD for them to snuggle and watch. In her opinion it was the perfect way to end an incredible Saturday spent together.

"So...do you want nuts?  _ Pea _ nuts?"

Emma chuckled again. "Yes, please."

Expression thoroughly amused, Regina grabbed the small package of peanuts and asked Emma if she had a hammer. Leaving the kitchen she returned less than a minute later with one, curiously watching as Regina knelt on the floor. She understood what she was about to do when she tossed the bag there and began to beat it, careful not to strike her floor.

"You hit those nuts with a hammer. That's harsh, Reg."

Laughing, Regina stood up while shaking her head. "You're something else." Wearing the biggest smile she pulled two bowls in front of her then reached for the gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"Really?" Jumping onto an empty space on the counter, Emma found a jar of maraschino cherries, popped the top and pulled one of the bright red fruits out by its stem, a bit of juice dripping from it. "What exactly am I?" She was just about to eat it when Regina leaned over, teeth plucking it from the stem.

Emma gasped watching as she chewed without an ounce of remorse. "You took my cherry!"

An ice cream scoop in hand Regina snorted. "Darlin', I'm certain your cherry was taken a  _ long  _ time ago." She too gasped upon thickened cream being squirted on her cheek. It seemed they were involved in an impromptu gasping contest when a handful of ice cream was smeared along Emma's face.

Sweet, frigid cream running along her face Emma eyed an unrepentant grin. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure I did. Question is," a sticky, dripping right hand hovered the container of ice cream ready to grab more, "what're you intending to do about it...Gemma?"

Emma sharply inhaled then vigorously pumped her arm to shake the can of whipped topping. "Prepare to meet your demise, Ginny."

"Bring...it...on."

-

It was difficult to determine if they or Emma's kitchen was the messiest. When Emma made the suggestion that Regina shower first while she started working on the kitchen she was more than surprised that her girlfriend should propose the counteroffer of them taking a shower together. She wanted to decline and yet at the same time didn't, so she chose to join Regina with an invisible question mark floating above her head.

So there they were. Naked. She had never seen Regina without clothes nor had Regina seen her without. It didn't go unnoticed that hers were the only eyes straying below shoulders. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but each time Regina looked toward lower points her eyes were devoid of longing. Emma told herself that was fine. She had expected as much, but perhaps there had been a tiny part of her that hoped to miraculously catch a flicker of something in those gorgeous dark eyes.

"What're you thinking?" Regina quietly asked as comfortably hot water sprayed above them rinsing hot fudge sundae ingredients down the drain.

"How much I adore you."

"Yeah?" Eyes twinkling, Regina smiled. "E-w-e or y-o-u?"

Emma laughed. "The second one." The laughter died the moment Regina began caressing her cheek. Her heart pumped faster when Regina stepped close enough for their bared fronts to come into contact. Good Lord, did she have any idea what she was doing to her?

"I adore y-o-u too." Eyes locked in a gaze she lifted her other hand to cup Emma's face. "May I kiss you?"

Though there had been kisses their first and last mouth to mouth kiss took place moments after Regina discovered the repaired Bearington. Plenty times Emma had wanted to lean in, but decided she would wait until Regina made it clear her mouth was invited to greet hers.

It seemed that moment had just arisen.

"You needn't ask." Arms around Regina's middle, their eyes shut while their lips met. Lips just parted it lasted longer than the Bearington kiss and in Emma's opinion was magnificent. Once it ended she softly chuckled.

"Damn, was it that bad?" Despite the question Regina grinned.

"No! I was just thinking this is our first official couple kiss and it's happening while we're nude in a bathtub."

The grin broadened. "Guess we're just a couple of hussies."


	20. Day 20 -- The Morning After

The first to awaken the following morning, Regina pleasurably watched Emma sleeping while a peaceful tiny smile played on her lips. It occurred to her that she wouldn't mind awakening like this on a regular basis.

Once they finished their shower and cleaned up the kitchen Emma suggested she stay over since tomorrow was Sunday and the tattoo studio would be closed. It taking Regina all of five seconds to agree to the idea, they made a bowl of popcorn (although they technically hadn't eaten any, neither wanted to see ice cream for the duration of the evening) and snuggled on the couch to watch the romcom. Upon the credits rolling they closed up the house and headed into Emma's bedroom where they cuddled underneath the covers and spent a while talking in the dark until Regina was the first to drift off.

"Morning, Hottie," Emma sleepily greeted raising her arms above her head for a languid stretch, her back arching while a long moan climbed up her throat.

Regina's peaceful smile grew. "Good morning. How did you sleep, Gemma?" She laughed when a pillow smacked her in the face. "Violent first thing in the morning, but my apologies. How'd you sleep,  _ Emma _ ?"

Smirking, Emma cracked one eye open to peer at the woman stretched out beside her. "Good." Actually she usually slept good, but somehow with Regina's presence that good had been upgraded to a great. Emma couldn't recall the last time she had a great night's sleep. "Great really." She was instantly glad she admitted it since her girlfriend's smile elevated to brilliant. "You?"

Regina leaned down, lips pecking the bridge of Emma's nose. "Same. Your bed is comfortable and you are a spectacular sleeping companion."

Encouraging Regina to rest her cheek on her chest, she wrapped her arms around her, a hand stroking along Regina's back through the borrowed T-shirt. "Guess you should sleep with me more often."

"Biggest hussy in all the land."

Emma chuckled. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing is set in stone. Is Doctor Swan on duty?" Emma's shirt pushed up, the tips of her fingers created random patterns along her side.

A pleasurable shiver raced through Emma in response to the gentle stroking. "No, she's off today. She wondered if the sexiest, most alluring tattoo artist in town would like to hang out with her?"

"Who wouldn't want to spend quality time with the greatest doll doctor around? You have this tattoo artist's phone number?"

"I'm sleeping with her so I'll just ask her in person."

Regina gasped. "Let me get this straight. You have me here with you  _ and _ you're sleeping with some chick who draws on people for a living?"

"Don't be jealous. You knew when we hooked up that's how I roll. Hate the player not the game."

She tried pressing her mouth against Emma's nearest breast to stifle the laugh, but it leaked through anyway. "I'm sorry, playa, but you said that wrong. It's  _ don't _ hate the player, hate the game."

Emma felt her face warming up. That's what she got for trying to sound hip. Was the word hip even hip any longer? "I knew that. I was merely testing you to make sure you were listening to me."

"Sure you were." Regina grinned at the feel of a pinch. "You just squeezed Snoopy."


End file.
